


Halloween For Three

by MadnessofVoid



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Werewolves, First Dates, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sterek Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: Of course Scott looked a little skeptical about that. Because, apparently, if Stiles could teach a werewolf control by looking up shit on the internet and actually paying attention to what Derek said, then he could look after an abandoned werewolf toddler that was found in the woods. By Scott. So, by definition, Scott should be looking after the little guy. Not Stiles.“You've got this. I believe in you.”Pfft! Typical Scott. Saying Stiles got this when he clearly did not. Because if he did have this...the little dude wouldn't be hollering at the top of his lungs and squirming up a storm in Stiles' arms. He was holding the kid upside down, for Pete's sake!





	Halloween For Three

**Author's Note:**

> Short, semi-Halloween fic for the final day of Sterek Week 2017! Had to do one with a baby because you can never have too many fics with Sterek and a baby XD

“You can't do this to me, Scott! I don't know what to do with a werewolf toddler!”

 

Of course Scott looked a little skeptical about that. Because, apparently, if Stiles could teach a werewolf control by looking up shit on the internet and actually paying attention to what Derek said, then he could look after an abandoned werewolf toddler that was found in the woods. By Scott. So, by definition, _Scott_ should be looking after the little guy. Not _Stiles_.

 

“You've got this. I believe in you.”

 

Pfft! Typical Scott. Saying Stiles got this when he clearly did _not_. Because if he did have this...the little dude wouldn't be hollering at the top of his lungs and squirming up a storm in Stiles' arms. He was holding the kid upside down, for Pete's sake!

 

“I have a date tonight!” Stiles whined. “With a good looking guy!”

 

Scott looked skeptical. Again. Which, rude! So very rude.

 

“I have a date tonight, too. That's why you gotta watch the kid. My date will think he's mine and that I'm a liar.”

 

“What about _my_ date?! Do you know how long I've been wooing this dude?! And what happened to finding the kid's family?!”

 

“Tell him something came up and ask for a raincheck? Or tell him you're baby sitting your baby cousin and you have to bring him along? And Deaton is looking into it.”

 

“Oh he is?! Then have him look after this squirmy bug! Why are we in charge of a toddler, anyway?!”

 

“Because we volunteered.”

 

“No... _you_ volunteered! _I_ said to drop him off at the Druid's!”

 

“And Deaton is very busy. He can't look after the kid.”

 

“Busy?! Doing what?! Being cryptic?!”

 

“Looking for his family, like I said.”

 

“He can look after the kid while doing that!”

 

Scott shrugged, grabbing his jacket. “I'll see you later. Make sure you feed and change him.”

 

Stiles gaped in disbelief, definitely reconsidering being best friends with the Alpha. “You're an asshole, you know that?”

 

Again, Scott shrugged, and closed the door of their apartment behind him. Stiles would have grabbed something and chucked it across the living room...if he wasn't holding a fussy toddler. He heaved a sigh, glancing down at the poor kid. He had a sinking feeling they would never find his family. That they were all dead – butchered by hunters.

 

He heaved a sigh, flipping the little guy right side up and laying him on his shoulder. “I know, little dude, I know.” He bounced the toddler around, rubbing his back now. “We are all strangers. We smell weird. Scott wants nothing to do with taking care of you. You're left with me all the time – someone who is the last person who should be looking after you. And it's Halloween. You probably want candy be all dressed up.”

 

He sighed again, plopping down on the couch and digging out his phone from his pocket. The little werewolf started to calm down, now that they were sitting. He nuzzled at Stiles' neck, sniffling and hiccuping.

 

“Awww. You got the hiccups, little dude? Those suck. I'll get you some water in a sec. I gotta make a call.”

 

The toddler sniffed some more, whined a little, but other than that just kept his face in Stiles' neck. For a third time, Stiles let out a sigh, waiting for his date to pick up the phone. He had a feeling his date wouldn't be too upset...but he was still pissed off. So incredibly pissed off.

 

He heard the dial tone stop, and he held his breath.

 

“Stiles? Something wrong?”

 

One of these days, Derek wouldn't ask that when Stiles called him.

 

But for now, Stiles smiled fondly and chuckled slightly. “Naw, big guy. Nothing's wrong. Unless you want to count Scott ditching the little dude from the woods on me.”

 

Now Derek was the one sighing. “Again?”

 

“Yep. And I told him I had a date tonight! He didn't seem to believe me, which I'm highly offended about. But...yeah. If we want to do our amazingly, romantic, fun Halloween date...we gotta take the kid. Who has been fussy all day, mind you.”

 

“Have you fed him?”

 

“Yes, Derek. Little Sebastian has been fed.”

 

“You named him Sebastian?”

 

“Yeah. Just now. So it will be funny when I tell him to stop being crabby.”

 

Derek snorted, likely smirking on his end. “Well, has Sebastian been changed?”

 

“He has, yeah.”

 

“Mmm. Well, he is a toddler. He gets fussy. Especially when there is tension in the air. Werewolf children are more sensitive to that type of thing.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Do you have a carseat for him yet?”

 

“Yeah. Lydia bought him the best of the best. Why?”

 

“Because if we're taking him with us, he's going to need a carseat.”

 

Stiles grinned, patting the toddler's back after a rather huge hiccup. “He doesn't have a costume.”

 

“I can stop by the store. See if there is anything left.”

 

“I'll pay you back.”

 

“You're paying for the date. I'll get this. See you in fifteen?”

 

Stiles sucked on his teeth, fighting the flutters of joy all over. “See you in fifteen.”

 

**~+~**

 

Little Sebastian _finally_ was behaving. All because he was watching Stiles getting into costume. Must be very interesting. And, well, he guessed it was. He had a hard time getting the Runner's vest on, after all. The damned thing nearly scuffed up his nose!

 

At least it got the kid to giggle.

 

Just as he finished up slipping on the boots and changing a diaper (yes, at the same time), the doorbell rang. Sebastian's face scrunched up, like he was going to cry. Instead, he let out a little, meek howl. Stiles laughed, poking his nose as he finished getting the diaper on.

 

“Just a second! I have a shitty diaper in my hand!”

 

He hurried about, taking care of the baby disposal process and hoping Scott wouldn't complain about it when he got home. Once finished, he made a mad dash to the door and threw it open. On the other side was a rather large stuffed wolf – hiding the person behind it. Stiles laughed, shaking his head.

 

“Is that for me or the toddler?”

 

Derek lowered the toy, smiling shyly. “For you.”

 

Stiles snickered, tugging the werewolf inside so he could kiss his cheek. “You know...I'm liking this soft side of you. It's fucking precious.”

 

Derek's ears went pink, shutting the door behind him. He set the stuffed wolf down, and held up a bag. “I got him a costume.”

 

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

 

Derek pulled it out, looking fondly at it. It was an Ewok costume. Wicket, to be exact. Stiles threw his head back and laughed loudly.

 

“That is awesome! Oh man...we're gonna be the best trio ever! Can't beat Superman, Thomas, and Wicket!”

 

“We have to get him in the costume, first.” Derek pointed out, already brushing by him to where the toddler was still laying on the floor. “He looks content.”

 

“He was laughing at my vest trying to kill me.”

 

“Mmm.” Derek sat down, dragging Sebastian carefully towards him. “You have a diaper bag ready?”

 

“Always do.”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

With ease, Derek got the toddler dressed. Which, wow, how? Sebastian screamed like he was being murdered whenever Scott decided he would dress him. Would somehow piss all over Stiles when he was dressing him. Derek just had the magical touch. That and he has been around tiny werewolves before. He probably was a pro. Shocking how Scott didn't ask Derek to take the abandoned toddler in.

 

After getting Sebastian dressed, Derek scooped him up and made whooshing sounds. Sebastian squealed with delight. Louder than what was probably safe for sensitive ears. Derek didn't seem to mind. Was just...grinning ear to ear and held onto the toddler like he was the best thing in the world.

 

Stiles would never admit that it made his body tingle with a slew of feelings. _Never_.

 

“So...” Derek hummed, facing Stiles with that smile still there. “You haven't told me exactly what we're doing for our 'special ' Halloween date.”

 

Stiles smirked, sauntering up to Derek and Sebastian. He placed a tentative hand on both of their arms, stroking them with his thumbs.

 

“Well, I was thinking we could go to that pumpkin patch just on the outskirts of town. Where there are pumpkins, a petting zoo, a haunted hayride, a corn maze. There's also booths of goodies. And a little trick-or-treating section for the tykes. Think Sebastian might like that before we get to the scary stuff.”

 

Derek ducked his head, attempting to hide that shy grin. “Sounds like fun.”

 

“Yeah? Think a dinner at a twenty-four hour diner after we're done with the patch sounds just as good?”

 

The older werewolf chuckled, timidly giving Stiles a peck on the lips. “Sounds just as good.”

 

Stiles, lighter than air, licked his lips. “Good. Think Sebastian will like it?”

 

“I think he'll just be happy that Scott isn't serving him half frozen chicken nuggets again.”

 

“I would say in his defense he was distracted by talking to his new girlfriend on the phone...but no. No no...he has no excuse.”

 

Sebastian squawked in agreement. Had Stiles _and_ Derek laughing at that.

 

“Well, shall we be off, boys? And totally pretend that I didn't leave a Mischief Night present for Scotty in his room?”

 

Derek nodded, adjusting Sebastian in his arms. “We shall.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see the event!
> 
> http://sterekweek2017.tumblr.com/


End file.
